robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
FMC
FMC (an abbreviation of Fun Music Channel) is a Robloxian television channel owned by Lava Lamp Entertainment focusing on music videos. The channel launched on January 25, 2019. History The idea of FMC goes back to at least 2014 with the heavy amount of Robloxian music channels launching at the time. Lava Lamp owner WeepinnWillow wanted to create a music channel dedicated to "alternative" styles of music rather than the pop and newer rap music as channels such as RMT were doing. FMC was quietly announced on October 26, 2016 with the roTV service adding it to its lineup along with sister channels Joystick, KawaiiTV (now Anisphere) and Cartoon Everything. FMC was initially set to be developed after the launch of sister network KawaiiTV, however due to development of the competing Viva Roblox, Lava Lamp had begun to take a much more active role in developing and launching FMC (though Viva Roblox ultimately handily beat FMC to launch). In an attempt to stay competitive, Lava Lamp has refocused FMC as a channel with a format based on IRL radio's "modern AC" format, which is mostly a pop format, however it still features heavy amounts of alternative music. However, in FMC's case, this is switched around: the channel still has a big emphasis on "alternative" music styles, with select amounts of pop music thrown into the mix. On May 6, 2017, Lava Lamp Entertainment dropped FMC from BBS Player due to Buddbudd Corporation's actions in the Robloxian Broadcasting Exchange controversy, making it the fifth channel removed due to the controversy. However, unlike other companies who dropped their channels such as rTV Networks, LLE has stated that they would be open to bringing FMC back on the service in the future. On May 11, 2017, Lava Lamp officially set FMC's launch at a summer 2017 date, which has been pushed back to 2018. On January 20, 2017, Lava Lamp announced their intentions to launch FMC by late summer 2018. On May 23, 2018, FMC shut down their Original Livestream feed and moved to the HD platform Viloud. A shift in the channel's focus from rock and metal music to a wider variety of genres also took place at this time. As of January 2019, in response to the relaunch of RMT and launches of StarTV and Roblox FM TV, Lava Lamp has begun much more aggressive development on FMC. On January 24, 2019, Lava Lamp confirmed that FMC would finally launch on January 25th at 7pm ET; putting the channel in direct competition with the relaunch of RMT, which is set to happen at the same time. (A similar ploy was made with the launches of rTV3 and TheMagRBLX's version of Toonvision in June 2017.) The channel ultimately launched 10 minutes later than planned; the first video played was "Wicked Heart" by Sublime With Rome. Programming FMC's programming will mainly consist of music videos (with select songs without music videos being played as well), as well as music-focused original series. However, compared to other music channels, programming not centered on music videos are strictly confined in minimal rerun slots as well as primetime premiere slots to protect the channel's music video focus. The channel currently has an unnamed primetime block planned which will play, depending on the day, reruns or premiere episodes of FMC's original programming. On November 24, 2017, FMC's first two original series, Fun Top 10 ''and Metal Mania'', were announced. Fun Top 10 is a typical chart show, while Metal Mania is based off of MTV series Headbanger's Ball. Spinoff channels A spinoff of FMC, FMC Classic, was announced on April 8, 2017 as a rebranding of RMT Classic, which had been transferred to Lava Lamp due to the closure of Gavent Networks a week earlier. The channel was closed on January 1, 2019. Category:Networks Category:Upcoming networks